Come on Baby
by HEYARULES
Summary: Another steamy One-shot.


"Wow, San, you're so wet and I haven't even touched you..."

Santana liked to believe she was a tough girl. She could take anything dished at her, throwing it back hot like the sun from her flame thrower tongue. She liked to think she intimidated every one on the business end of her Latina temper because they didn't have a clue who they were messing with. And so what if they cried? She just kept it real.

Santana also liked to think she was strong enough to protect Brittany, to take care of her. Sure, her girlfriend wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but she was sweet, and innocent and Santana couldn't bear anyone taking advantage or hurting Brittany because they didn't get her.  
But when the blonde had her like this, panting in anticipation with a silk scarf between her lips and her hands tied up above her head, she knew who was really in charge here and it made her so fucking turned on...

She heard Brittany move closer behind her and she bucked lightly when her counterpart moved her hand higher towards her hot sex, barely cupping her through the flimsy fabric of her thong. She whined softly in her throat, her head turning to try and get a look at her lover, thought it wouldn't make much of a difference because she was blindfolded.

"I guess you like my surprises so far, huh, baby?" The blonde purred in her ear, pushing her wrist farther between the back opening of Santana's thighs and right up against her wet center. Santana squealed in pleasure at the well accepted pressure, dropping her hips to hump Brittany's wrist with earnest. The action was allowed a few more seconds before Brittany stilled her hips by pressing her taller frame into the Latina until she was strapped against the door, nipples immediately harder as they pressed flush against the cold wood.

Santana was aware Brittany still had her uniform on and she, herself, had been stripped of everything but her panties and she was sure she'd dissolve them if she got any wetter. How she allowed Brittany to talk her into such a game she'd never know. How Brittany got door restraints and knew just how to use them was a mystery too but the Pierce's had a platinum card with the blonde's name on it and the cheerio could use a computer and oh...  
"Feel that San? It's another surprise for you..." Santana felt the cool silicone brush that sensitive flesh where her ass cheek met her thigh and another burst of pleasure rolled through her body. She whimpered again, eyes rolling up into her head when Brittany pushed the false phallus between her clenched thighs and obscenely thrusted back and forth. Her panting picked up when her lover's fingers slid onto her clit and put firm pressure on it over her panties.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Santana. Make you feel it tomorrow, make you come so hard..." God where the hell she got a mouth like that, the Latina questioned this a lot. The dirty talk was always her weakness and the other girl knew it. Knew it would get her to roll her hips just twice before she's twitching in orgasm by that promise alone, panting heavily through her nose and palms sweating to hold her shaking body up.

She didn't get to come down for too long, before long fingers were rubbing in circles on her clit hood just how she liked and she whined a little louder because she was sensitive and it felt so fucking good and it wasn't quite enough but she'd take it anyway. And then those fingers didn't let up, instead increased in speed and Santana had no choice but to ride the wave higher and higher until she was coming again, up on her tiptoes, sobbing into her gag and convulsing until Brittany took pity on her and stopped her assault. Santana used that time to catch her breath, slumped against the door as her lover lowered her sorry excuse for panties down to her knees and pulled her back by the hips as far as the restraints allowed her away from the door. It left her so exposed, ass out and back arched with her perky breasts wobbling freely. She twitched when the blonde touched her sex again, playing in her slick before plunging two fingers in.

"You gonna open up for me, baby? Gonna take my cock like a good girl? Stretch you out so you can take it? " Despite Brittany's dirty intentions, she clenched on those fingers twisting and scissoring inside her, so fucking deep she swore she felt Britt's knuckles rub her g-spot, teasing her closer to another orgasm. She yanked at the cuffs of her restraints, the soft material cradling her wrists slipping in her sweat as she pushed her hips back impatiently.

Santana took pleasure in fucking hot and nasty, watching Brittany come undone underneath her as she shoved her toned thigh against her clit repeatedly until the blonde was red all the way up to her ears. Brittany was the opposite; liked to kiss and caress gently as they made love unhurriedly. Right now, she was no different as the taller girl patiently fingered Santana till her fingers were sopping while she brought her to the cusp of climax for the third time but not letting her reach it.

She pulled away and got into position and Santana noticed she was gonna be the only naked one in this ride as she rubbed the fake cock against her needy cunt. If Brittany wanted her to be a slut for it, who was she to deny her as she pushed back to take the smooth toy in.  
"There's my girl, San. Such a good girl, fucking yourself on my cock." She took a few steps forward to help her out and they moaned simultaneously as Santana was finally full. The dildo was smooth and filled her decently, pressing on her g-spot as she rocked her hips back and forth tentatively. They never used any of these kinds of toys but Santana was warming up to the idea as she braced her ankles wider so she could work her hips harder. Soon, she was losing all control, and Brittany's fingers that were digging in her hips, guiding her movements were nothing but encouraging as she bounced her ass in rhythm to get just the right angle.

"Look at you, all red and pretty. Gonna come for me baby? Gonna get my cock all wet?" Santana could do nothing but moan whorishly as pleasure continued to build in the pit of her belly. She sped up, her hair wild and whole body soaked in sweat until finally it hit her. She came harder than she ever thought she could being penetrated this way. She screeched high and loud as white fire licked through her veins and if Brittany hadn't been holding her she would've pulled her shoulders out of socket as she collapsed. She could barely open her lungs as her lover unbuckled her from the door restraints and removed her gag and blindfold.

Santana blinked away the sensitivity of light and was turned to lock eyes with Brittany's desperate baby blues. The blond didn't need to ask, but the Latina nodded and dropped to her knees anyway.

"I got you, Britt." Her voice was hoarse from all her grunting and wailing but her attention was elsewhere, taking in the sight of her lover in her cheerios uniform with a secret underneath the pleated skirt. The harness was actually a cotton panty designed like cute little boys' underwear. It was black and red and it occurred to Santana she had caught a peek of them before Britt put on her spanks that morning. The dildo that was connected was smooth and not real looking and her favorite color. She felt a lump of affection in her throat as she pulled the panties off with care; her girl was so fucking considerate.

She pushed the blonde to the edge of the bed to sit where her thighs parted immediately and her hand tangled in Santana's hair. She wasted no time in worshipping the sweetness the other had to offer and devoured her like a starved man on his last meal. She licked deep in those silky walls and suckled her clit with happy noises, proud as Brittany began making grunts and moans of her own. She wasn't at it long before the blonde came, her hips fucking Santana's face wildly and her grip in her hair tightening painfully. Santana had no choice but to help her ride it out, cleaning her up with her tongue until she was boneless and whimpering.

Yeah, Santana liked to think she could take care of Britt, but as she placed her cheek on her quivering thigh, she liked to be reminded that Britt could take care of her as well.


End file.
